


London 's burning, but is nice this time

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Great Fire, London's Burning, M/M, Short One Shot, Vampire Mycroft, Werewolf Lestrade, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft cuddle on their sofa in the living room watching the Great Fire livestream on the TV</p>
            </blockquote>





	London 's burning, but is nice this time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know... it's just popped in my head and refuse to leave so I had to write it down.
> 
> This is my first vamplock story, if you can call it that anyway...
> 
> Unbeta'd  
> Every kudos and comment is welcomed

“It is lovely.”

“Yeah it is. I didn’t like the original. It took almost fifteen years to my fur to fully recover and to shine the same as before the fire.”

“I remember.”

“Yeah we met a few months after the fire. My fur didn’t look good at the times.”

"Indeed, but is it beautiful now.”

“Thank you.”

“The negotiation between the vampires and the weres was tedious. They just couldn’t stop fighting.”

“But you managed it.”

“Eventually, but it took time.”

“And London burned in the meantime.”

“Yes and you were catch in the middle, dear.”

“Well I tried to save Sherlock from the... that house.”

“And you did it and for that I will be always grateful.”

“I met you so that was worth the burn.”

“I love you Gregory, my beautiful wolf.”

“Love you too My, you luscious wonderful vampire.”


End file.
